Esperanza
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Micah está ahí, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará. Esa afirmación cae para ella con tanta claridad que le sorprende no haberla visto antes. Como si tuvieras lo más obvio a la vista y estuvieras ocupado buscando alrededor. One shoot Molly/Micah


Única advertencia...tiene **spoilers del tercer volumen de héroes**, desde el 3x04 I´m become the death...so, si no lo vieron no se quejen xD y si les gustan los spoilers, lean a sus anchas xD

* * *

Las nubes cubrían el cielo por completo tiñéndolo de un gris oscuro, las gotas caían con ferocidad de ellas estrellándose contra el suelo, o su cabeza, empapándole el cabello, haciéndola estremecerse, y probablemente causándole una pulmonía unos días después…

Pero, por supuesto, a Molly no puede importarle menos.

_Maldita lluvia_

¿Por qué **hoy**? ¿Por qué el día que por fin podía salir de la sobreprotección de Matt, el día que finalmente había podido convencerlo de cuidar él mismo a Daniella, tenía que llover?

¿Justamente el día que iba a volver a verlo tenía que llover?

Los pensamientos enfurecidos zumbaban en su cabeza como enjambres de abejas, mientras tomaba asiento en una banca empapada en medio del Kirby Plaza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí…había llorado desesperadamente en el regazo de Niki…había visto a dos hombres explotar en el cielo, había casi perdido a Matt…y, lo que más le importaba en esos momentos, lo había visto a él…por primera vez.

Escarbando en los recuerdos, sin preocuparse de que la lluvia la empapara de tal forma que hasta estaba temblando inconcientemente, reflexionó en que también había comenzado a vivir con Mohinder a partir de ese día…

_Maldito Mohinder_

Él y su investigación, él que la había abandonado, dejándola en "un lugar seguro" y no regresando nunca.

Él, que alguna vez había sido su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, su salvador, la persona que había permitido que su corazón pudiera seguir latiendo…

Jamás volvió a dar señales de vida, podría perfectamente estar bajo capas de tierra en esos momentos y ella nunca lo sabría.

El viento sacudía sin compasión las copas de los árboles y la hacía tener miedo sin un motivo definido…el ambiente era deprimente, casi atemorizante. Daría lo que fuera por estar en cualquier sitio menos allí.

No se da cuenta de que ya está llorando. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus pestañas con la misma gracia que las gotas de lluvia, que danzan en el aire trazando dibujos invisibles antes de caer estrepitosamente en la acera.

Como sus lágrimas, que aterrizaban en sus labios, otras tomaban otro rumbo y rodaban por su nariz, terminando en la empapada banca que ahora parecía el único lugar seguro, y mezclándose con la lluvia original.

Por primera vez le gusta llorar, porque con ese día, sus lágrimas parecen insignificantes, comparadas con la cantidad de agua que transcurre a su alrededor.

Se siente patética, y masoquista, fuera de lugar. No debería estar allí. Lo que debería haber sido un momento bueno se estaba convirtiendo bruscamente en uno de los más dolorosos de su vida, cuando por fin estaba comprendiendo la miseria de todos sus años.

_Maldita Daphne…_

¿Por qué su obsesión por seguir a Petrelli? ¿Por qué su deseo de atraparlo y morir en el intento? ¿Por qué tenía que irse, llevando el último intento de ejemplo maternal que podría tener alguna vez en su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlos solos a Matt y ella? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que en su mente se repitiera el día que perdió a sus padres…?

_¿Por qué toda la gente que amaba se iba? _

_Maldita Molly Walker_

Maldita ella y sólo ella. La única que podía convertir el más bello momento en un calvario tan oscuro como un callejón sin salida.

¿Por qué justamente el día que iba a verlo tenía que recordar su pasado, su trágica existencia, lamentarse y llorar?

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. _Hoy será un buen día_…sí, claro, ahí estaba ella temblando bajo la lluvia en medio de una plaza abandonada atrapada en sus propios pensamientos sombríos.

Está atrapada bajo su propia oscuridad, su propio pasado, las tragedias que tuvo que enfrentar…las heridas que aun no habían sanado.

Y, entre toda esa miseria, algo cálido roza con su hombro.

"Es sólo el viento" se obligó a pensar, cerrando los ojos. Y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían aún con los parpados abajo. "Sólo eso, nada más."

Está equivocada, por supuesto, y lo sabe, pero el miedo es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Miedo que no sea la persona que en realidad espera. Miedo de que, aunque lo sea, tendría que ver como se iba de nuevo. Y más que nada, miedo de que, con el tiempo, se alejara de ella…la abandonara para siempre.

Como sus padres, como Mohinder, como Daphne…

La mano desconocida frota su hombro, recorriendo su brazo, acariciándola con delicadeza, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. No quería verlo, no podría soportar otra perdida más…si alguna otra persona importante se iba ella se rompería en mil pedazos, tan pequeños que sería imposible volverlos a juntar, siendo solo polvo durante toda la eternidad.

-¿Molly?

¿Por qué, por qué, por el amor de Dios, por qué tenía que hablar?

Su voz, tan equilibrada y suave, ligeramente agudizada por la preocupación penetró sus oídos haciendo que el sonido más bello que haya pronunciado su nombre se alojara en su interior para siempre.

Sino hubiera hablado tal vez ella podría ignorarlo, ahorrarle el trabajo de tener que desaparecer después de pasar un rato a su lado…tal vez hasta tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse e irse…y dejarlo en paz, lejos de su maldición.

Pero no puede, el sonido perfecto que acaba de salir de sus labios resuena en sus oídos una y otra vez, y no es capaz de articular una palabra.

No le responde, actúa por instinto, se voltea y lo abraza, con necesidad e ímpetu, dejándolo plenamente sorprendido.

Esconde el rostro en su hombro, soltando gemidos ahogados y pronunciando su nombre entre sollozos.

Él no puede hacer otra cosa sino consolarla, acariciar su espalda, separarse de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, con toda la delicadeza y ternura de la que fue capaz.

Molly no debe llorar, no, porque si los ángeles lloraban el cielo se entristecía.

Si los ángeles lloraban las estrellas chocaban, los planetas se desalineaban, las estaciones cambiaban sin control y las plantas morían.

Si los ángeles lloraban la naturaleza perdía su equilibrio, y todo se volvía un caos.

Molly lo mira, con cierto temor, no se atreve a parpadear, por cautela a que la perfecta figura de él comenzara a desvanecerse, hasta perderse en el aire para siempre. Intenta perderse en sus ojos chocolate, tan perfectos y puros como el arco iris al final de la tormenta, como el rayo de sol que alumbra la penumbra, la calma después del huracán, la esperanza en medio del profundo y cegador desaliento.

Sus rizos negros se pegan a su frente empapada por la lluvia, mientras le sonríe cegando cada una de sus neuronas.

No puede pensar, no puede hablar, no puede reaccionar…apenas puede respirar.

Micah está ahí, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

Esa afirmación cae para ella con tanta claridad que le sorprende no haberla visto antes. Como si tuvieras lo más obvio a la vista y estuvieras ocupado buscando alrededor.

Buscando tragedias, buscando dolor…cuando tienes la esperanza delante de tus narices.

Esa esperanza que la está abrazando, y que le susurra palabras dulces al oído para calmarla.

Esa esperanza que la carga en brazos, y la lleva a un lugar menos mojado.

Esa esperanza que siempre estuvo ahí, y jamás la abandonará.


End file.
